Making It On Our Own
by aries03
Summary: What if Cheyenne and Van decided not to live with Reba but tried to make it on their own?
1. Chapter 1

Cheyenne waited nervously in the bathroom, trying desperately to not stare at the pregnancy test on the counter. Two minutes had already passed. One minute left to go, and it felt like absolute torture. How could this be happening to her? She was only seventeen! Sure, she might not be the brightest crayon in the crayon box, and she had done a few things that her mother would not have approved of, but she had always at least been responsible. Van was just so…everything…everything she thought she would want in a partner.

He had snuck into her bedroom through the window one stormy night when her mother was not home. Her parents were recently separated, and it was weighing heavily on her mind. Seeing Van, standing there soaking wet and there to comfort her, it made her vulnerable. The first time is a once in a lifetime thing, and she wanted it to be perfect. That moment felt so perfect. She pulled him close, teased off his soaking wet shirt, and let her heart take it from there. Afterwards, she had no regrets, and she could tell he felt the same way. They were connected both mentally and now physically, and even though they weren't always the most intelligent, they knew this without a shadow of a doubt.

The last minute is up. It's time. Cheyenne stares in disbelief. The test clearly states pregnant. Tears start streaming down her face. She drops down to her knees and puts her head in her hands. How was she ever going to face her mother? Her mother had been going through so much with the separation and being a single mother, this would be too much for her to handle. She would not be able to handle another child in the house. Cheyenne slowly brought herself back up to standing. She now knew what she must do. She grabbed a suitcase from the closet, packed up as much as she could, snuck down and grabbed some food from the fridge, and walked right out the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba begins making her nightly rounds to check on the kids. Jake and Kyra are both sound asleep, but Cheyenne's room is empty. On the neatly made bed lies this note:

_Dear mom:_

_I'm so sorry, but I had to leave. I no longer felt welcome in the house, and I did not want to become a burden. You see, I have made a couple mistakes in life, but one in particular has now changed my life. I'm pregnant. I know that with dad being gone now, the last thing you need is another child to take care of. Don't worry. I will find a way to make this work. I got myself into this mess, and now I will have to deal with it. Don't worry. I'm not stupid. I'm going to keep the baby and give it all the love I possibly can, but I know deep in my heart this is something I would have to do on my own. I will write to you as soon as I can._

_Love always,  
Cheyenne_

Reba slowly sank down onto the bed. She was so angry. How could Cheyenne do this?!? Is she stupid?!? Then, the reality of it all sank in and the tears began to fall. Her daughter was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Van met Cheyenne down in the small park by his house. After a long, tearful, discussion, he also knew what he must do.

Getting down on one knee, he said "Cheyenne, we may be young and have a lot of growing up to do, but I love you. I love you, sweetheart, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I will not let you go through this alone. Will you marry me?"

And with that, it was settled. They were going to leave town together. Van went back to his house to gather his things, knowing in his heart he was doing the right thing. They hitched a ride on a Greyhound, and hand-in-hand drove to Nevada. Neither of them had a lot of money, but they found an inexpensive little wedding chapel on the outskirts of Las Vegas, and followed their hearts. They found a cheap motel and had a blissful first night as man and wife. It wasn't until the next morning that reality set in.

"Van! What did we do?!?" We're too young to be married and having a child! I'm the captain of the drill team; you're the quarterback for the football team. We're popular!" Tears started to stream down her face as she continued, "Oh, Van. How could this have happened to us?"

Taking his hand in hers, he said "Cheyenne, honey, I know this isn't ideal. It's definitely not how I pictured my life to turn out. I never dreamed I would end up married and staying in a cheap hotel, a baby on the way, not even graduating from high school. We no longer have a choice. We are going to be parents. I'll find a job somewhere, and we'll somehow make it work."

She took him fully into her arms and peered deeply into his eyes. Somehow, she knew he was right. They no longer had a choice, and they would both have to give it their all to make it work.


	4. Chapter 4

The first couple of months were the hardest. Neither of them had any life experience. They had to start out living out of the cheap hotel, paying weekly, because they couldn't come up with a security deposit for a place of their own. They had to ride the bus everywhere because there was no reliable car. They had to take the greyhound down to Nevada, and they had no way of saving up enough money to buy a car for themselves. Cheyenne had no idea how to cook anything. Everything turned out black, and there was no money to order in. It made her feel like a disappointment. Van had spent his whole life being the jokester and had a hard time adjusting to being the man of the household. They no longer could get by with just looks and popularity. Tears became the regular lullaby for the couple as they laid down their heads for the night.

It took some time and effort, but Van was finally able to find a job in a casino dealing cards. Cheyenne began working as a waitress in a 50's restaurant on the outskirts of town. They had managed scrounge save enough money to afford to rent a two bedroom apartment a couple towns over where rent wasn't so high. In the second bedroom, they had set up a hand-me-down crib and rocking chair from St. Vincent de Paul. Cheyenne came home from a busy shift, dead on her feet, and decided it was time to contact home for the first time since she had left.

Eight months had passed. Cheyenne came home exhausted from a busy day at work. Her feet were aching. Her ankles were swollen. It took all she could do to make it through the work shift now-a-days. However, she took a look around at what they had barely managed to accomplish and decided it was time to contact home for the first time since she had left.

_Dear mom:_

_I know you must have been worried, but I wanted to make sure I had things in order before I contacted you again. I wanted to be able to tell you that things were going to be okay. The night I had left, I went and told Van about the pregnancy. We're married now, Mom. He takes good care of me, and although he might not be the most intelligent person in the world, he does the very best he can. We are living in Nevada. The baby is almost due! We are so excited, Mom. I think about you and the family a lot. I hope everything turned out okay with you and dad, but it would be okay if it didn't. I know you are strong enough to handle that. Tell everyone I said 'hello' and that I'm doing ok. I'll let you know when the baby comes. Oh, and Mom, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, and that me leaving was not your fault. It was something I had to do for myself._

_Love always,_

_Cheyenne_


	5. Chapter 5

One month later, to the tee, Cheyenne's water broke. Later on, in the delivery room, the doctor hands to the new parents their beautiful baby girl. One look at that little girl and there was no doubt that all the struggles were worth it. Teenage parents may not be ideal, but a child, _any_ child, is a gift that deserved to be cherished.

"Elizabeth Montgomery, welcome to the world," exclaimed the proud new mother, "We might not be able to give you all the riches in the world, and we are sure to make a couple mistakes along the way, but there will never be a shortage of love in our household."

Van leaned over and gave his wife and new baby daughter a kiss. He was completely lost in the moment. There was nothing else he wanted more in life than this very moment. Just then, a knock came from the doorway. The new family turned to see Reba standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Cheyenne, honey, Van called me. He knew that at a time like this, you would want your family to be near. I almost didn't come. At first I was too block-headed and mad at you. You broke my heart. Then, I reread your letters. Cheyenne, I have never been so proud of you." She walks up and slaps Van on the back of the head. "However, you morons, you could have stayed with me. I would have taken care of you. Yes, it is hard being a single mother, but it is even harder to see your daughter go."

There was a temporary moment of silence. Van stood there rubbing the back of his head. Cheyenne was starring in disbelief that her mother was actually standing there. Then, Reba started talking again.

"Oh, looking at my brand new grandbaby makes it impossible to stay mad at you guys! I really am proud of you, Cheyenne, and if you want to make your life here, then I suppose I have to let you. You're an adult now, whether you want to be or not, and I am proud that you were able to make it work.

With that, the room fell silent again. Reba hugged her daughter and gave her granddaughter a kiss on the forehead. No more words needed to spoken. The moment was perfect.

THE END


End file.
